Conventional ball and ramp assemblies include the use of an actuating plate and a pressure plate with a plurality of rolling elements interposed between the actuating plate and pressure plate. Typically, the actuating plate and the pressure plate of the ball and ramp assemblies, include the use of one or more corresponding grooves of varying depth. The plurality of rolling elements of the ball and ramp assemblies are disposed within the one or more grooves in the actuating plate and the pressure plate. As the actuating plate and/or the pressure plate are radially rotated, the actuating plate is transmitted axially away from the pressure plate of the ball and ramp assembly. This allows the ball and ramp assembly to apply a varying amount of force onto a nearby component. Typically, the nearby component is a clutch pack assembly of a torque coupling unit that is attached to one or more differential output shafts.
Conventional ball and ramp assemblies suffer from the occurrence of a ball loss condition. The ball loss condition occurs when one or more of the plurality of rolling elements of the ball and ramp assemblies slip and/or fall out of their intended position toward their home or rest position. This results in an inconsistent application of force by the ball and ramp assemblies onto the nearby torque coupling unit thereby reducing the effectiveness of the torque coupling unit to operate as intended. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a ball and ramp assembly that resists and/or eliminates the ability of the ball and ramp assembly to experience a ball loss condition.